The invention relates, in particular, to the field of gas burner equipment for premix boilers, in which an air-gas fuel mixture is premixed upstream of the combustion head of the burner.
In applications of the aforesaid type, the premixing of air and gas is carried out by means of Venturi effect tubular conduits, in which the gas is supplied through a valve unit to the constricted section of the Venturi conduit, in accordance with the pressure drop signal generated by the air flow. The premixing is also typically carried out upstream of a fan unit designed so that, in delivery mode, it supplies the premixed air-gas flow to the burner.
In the applications described above it is apparent that each operating configuration of the whole burner equipment assembly requires the main components of the system, that is to say the Venturi effect tubular mixer, the fan and the valve unit, to be interfaced with one another according to the existing constraints of the installation, or as a function of the space and overall dimensions determined by the specific boiler layout. This results in a proliferation of configurations that can be provided using conventional components, frequently with large overall dimensions, so that the positioning of the components relative to one another has to be custom-designed for each installation according to the available useful space, as a result of which the provision of each specific boiler layout is usually more costly and time-consuming.
In view of this prior art, there is a perceived need to develop a rational integration of the aforesaid components, so that the system for interfacing these components has a greater, and improved, capacity to conform to the configurations that are feasible in the layout of existing boilers and those under development, with the aim of being able to provide interfaces among the components with smaller overall dimensions and high efficiency in terms of the cost and time required for the provision of a specific boiler layout, while offering a modular structure and a substantial increase in the degree of freedom for the development of the system architecture, in accordance with the existing constraints of the installation and the available space.